Another bump under a girls shirt
by MeganGleek
Summary: someones in trouble, can quinn help?
1. tears

Another Bump Under A Girls Shirt.

It's a year after New Directions' unfortunate fail at Regionals, and luckily, Figgins gave the glee kids another year to prove that they can, and will, beat Vocal Adrenaline. The glee kids were hard at work in the choir room, now working on the numbers they will do in the competition, not spending so much time doing weekly assignments, which Rachel firmly pointed out to Mr. Schuester was a stupid idea and that they need to practice the numbers to perfection if they want to beat Vocal Adrenaline.

Finally, rehearsals where over, and the glee kids gathered their things together and slowly exited the choir room. Quinn ran over to catch up with Mercedes. "Hey, I have to grab a few books from my locker, I'll meet you in the parking lot in ten." She said whilst other glee kids passed by. Quinn and Mercedes, now best friends, were heading for the mall for a girly night out. Seeing as Quinn had moved back in with her mom, she hadn't been seeing her best friend as much, getting over her pregnancy and all.

As Quinn walked down the corridors of McKinley High, she looked through a classroom window and froze. She sighed. Mrs. Clark, her 8th grade history teacher, had just had a baby and had brought him in to show some other teachers. A tear filled Quinn's eye. Not a tear of sadness, but a tear of happiness. She was happy that Beth had a good life, with a good lady, and a good mom. A mom that could care for her, and give her everything she needed.

Quinn took a deep breath, and carried on down the hall. When she finally got to her locker, she quickly turned the dial, and pulled the door open and grabbed the books she needed for that night's homework. Suddenly, she heard something, it sounded like a cry. She slammed her locker door closed, thinking it was nothing. Then she heard it again, it came from the girls bathroom, which was just down the hall.

She shoved her books in her bag, and slowly entered the bathroom. "Hello?" she called. There was no answer, just sobs. Sobs that Quinn recognised. "Hello, who's there?" she called again, louder this time. Finally, the door slowly opened, and a girl with bloodshot eyes, and tear stains on her cheeks strolled out of the cubical.

"Brittney, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's nothing." Brittany sniffled. She ran over to the sink, and wiped the mascara of off her cheeks.

"Come on, there's something up, I can tell." Quinn said, now with her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

Britt didn't say anything, but another load of tears rolled down her unusually pale face.

"I'm – I'm pregnant."

Quinn stood in shock. What was she supposed to say? Although she had been pregnant herself, she'd never had to deal with someone else being in that situation. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I missed my period, and I took a test, and," she took a test from her bag and handed it to Quinn, who was completely amazed. Her eyes were fixed on the small writing which said _positive, _in faint grey writing.

"Take another, it might be," Quinn got cut off by another pregnancy test being placed in her hand, which also read _positive_.

Quinn got out her cell, and started texting: _Cedes, I'm going to be longer than I thought, you go back to your place, and come to mine at 6pm, ill explain later, sorry. Ly xxxx_

"Come on, let's go to your car, we can talk there." She said as she hit the send button.

The walk to Britt's car was quiet, apart from the sniffles coming from Britt's small, slim body. They finally got to the car, climbed in, and then Brittany collapsed into Quinn's arms. "Shhhhh, it's going to be okay."

"God, I'm sorry, ughh" she sobbed, wiping away her tears, for the tenth time.

"Okay, so who's the father?" Quinn asked, almost in a whisper. She needed to know if Britt wanted help, but she didn't want Britt getting too upset, if that hadn't already happened!

"Its – its, erm, its Mike." Britt said, letting out another sob.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "Mike? Are you serious? When?"

"About 5 weeks ago, I was round his, and it just happened, and I wasn't even drunk, like you were. We didn't use protection, we just did it."

Quinn didn't know what to say. What could she say? "Okay, erm, are you going to keep it?"

Britt looked down at her stomach, which was still flat, and under a cheerios uniform.

"I – yes. I can't get rid of it, it's a baby, they are so cute, and it will look all chinky like Mike, I can't give up that!" she said, kind of smiling. But the smile quickly turned into a frown. "Oh god, I feel sick," she gagged as she left the car, running to the trash can.

Quinn cringed at the familiar sound that she heard every day for a month at the beginning of her pregnancy. She felt sorry for her.

After a few minutes, Britt came strolling back to the car, looking even paler. "Here," Quinn handed Britt a pack of tissues, a bottle of water, and a pack of breath mints. She had some left over from when she was pregnant.

"Thanks. I threw up a few times yesterday after school, but I thought it was a bad prawn or something. Now I know."

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, until Quinn finally broke the silence, "Okay, I'm taking you home, you need to tell your mom and dad."

"No, I can't tell them, not now! They will kill me!"

Quinn sighed. "No, you have to tell them. Take it from someone who knows. My parents didn't find out until just before I started deforming at the stomach, and where did that get me? You have to just tell them the truth," she explained.

Brittney sighed, and looked down at her stomach again, and gently placed her hand on her belly button. "Okay," she whispered, trying not to cry again.

"I'll drive, you can relax for a while." Quinn offered. The two girls, got out the car, and swapped sides. On the way around, Quinn stopped Brittany. "Hey, you're going to get through this." She whispered, whilst pulling her in for a big hug.

******comment please******

**also a big thankyou to *fancy lala*, my beta reader!:):):)**


	2. truth told

**Hi guys..this chapter was really hard to write, but i think its ok x thank you for your reviews**** hope you like the next chapter...review please xxxxx**

Truth Told.

Quinn slowly pulled up at Brittney's house. Brittney, still looking pale, slowly took off her seat belt and got out the car. Quinn quickly got out and walk to Brittney's side. "Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to stick around outside?"

"I-I will be ok, you go home, this could take a while." She sniffled. She got her bag out the car, and started to walk to the front door. "Quinn," she called out, "Thank you."

"Call me later." Quinn shouted back, walking down the street.

Brittney slowly turned the key in the door, hoping that her parents were still at work. She opened the door, and dumped her bag on the stairs, then walked into the living room and turned on the tv. "Britt, is that you? How was school?" her mother called from the kitchen. _Crap,_ _she's home, now I'm about to get kicked out._ Britt thought to herself.

"Yeah, it was ok." She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Baby, have you been crying? What's wrong?" her mom questioned.

Britt slowly lifted up her head. "Mom, I need to tell you something. And before I say it, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean for this to happen." She said as her eyes slowly filled with tears.

Her mom looked confused. "What? What is it?"

Britt took a deep breath. "I'm p-pregnant."

Her mom dropped the dish cloth she was using to wipe the table down. "What?" she was speechless. What could she say? "Who?" she said, almost in a whisper.

"Wh-what?"

"Who's the Father?" she shouted as she started to cry.

"Mike." She replied, crying now too. Her mum slowly walked over to her, and wiped her tears away.

"What was you thinking?"

"I was round Mike's house, and it just happened." She sobbed.

Her mum paced the room, rubbing her temples, trying to think what to do next. "Ok, you are not getting an abortion, that's wrong."

"I know." she sniffled, and then looked down at her stomach. With that her father walked in the kitchen.

"Hi ladies, hows things?" he said, in a jolly tone. Then he saw the expression on the girls faces.

"Brittney's pregnant." Her mom said, stressing.

Britt's heart started racing. "Please, please don't kick me out. I need you!" she cried.

"What?" her dad said, placing his hand on her sholder. "Kick you out? You are pregnant, why on earth would we do that?" he kissed her on the top of her head, and walked out of the room.

Britt was feeling more relaxed now. And surprised! She still had a home, and her parents didn't seem at all disappointed. In fact, they seemed to kind of like the idea? "Mom, what's for dinner, I'm starving?"

"Well, we were going to have pizza, but now you're pregnant, we need to start eating healthier." She said, stroking Britt's tangled pony tail. "We will have some salmon, and mashed potatoes."

"Ok, well I'm going up to my room now. I'm going to call Quinn." She said, still in a bit of a sniffle.

"Ok, call me if you need anything." Britt started walking to the door, and stopped.

"Mom, I love you." She said, and then carried on, up to her bedroom.

Britt strolled into her bedroom and flopped over on her bed. She was so tired, looked so pale, felt so sick, she just wanted to sleep. But she had to call Quinn. She dialled Quinn's cell number in her phone. She answered straight away.

"_Britt, are you ok?" she panicked._

"_Yeah I'm fine. My parents didn't seem too bothered, a little shocked, but you know."_

"_Oh thank god! So you're ok? You are staying?" Quinn asked a little confused._

"_Yes, I'm staying, I'm Fine. Look, I'm going, I've got a huge head ache. Il speak to you at school tomorrow. Bye."_

"_Ok, Bye."_

About 5 minutes later, Britt fell asleep, phone still in her hand.

Quinn and Mercedes were sitting in the food court at the mall. "Hey Quinn, what was that about? What's up with Britt?"

"Ok, you can't tell anyone. I'm the only one who knows." She whispered.

"Ok, I promise. What is it?"

"Erm, Brittney's, Brittney's pregnant. And It's Mike Chang's." Quinn whispered, feeling ashamed that she told her secret.

"No way. Are you sure?" she said, in shock.

"She showed me 2 pregnancy tests, I think I'm sure! I have to text her, tell her that you know." she pulled out her cell and started texting.

_Quinn: Britt, Cedes knows, she kinda found out, coz im with her now. At the mall. Come if you want. And im sorry she already knows. __ ly xxxxx_

She hit send.

She got a reply pretty much straight after.

_Britt: Hi, don't worry, everyones going to know soon enough anyways. Thanks, but i just woke up. Feel like crap, so jus gonna go back to sleep x speak to u tomorrow xx ly xx_

*******review please xx *******

**TBC XX**


	3. starting to grow

**Hi guys great review **** just so you know, ive skipped a few weeks in the pregnancy this chapter, so it aint like the next day after britt told her parents x its about a month later xx**

Starting to grow.

It had been about one month since Brittney told her parents that she was in pregnant, and it was all going well so far. Hardly anyone knew about her, with the exception of her parents, and Quinn, and Mercedes. Every day she would start to grow a tiny bit more, but she never realised. And best of all, she was still on the cheerleading squad.

On a Thursday morning, Britt got up at her normal time on a school day to take a shower, and get ready for another day at school. Surprisingly, she woke up with a smile on her face. Hormones were starting to kick in. She never woke up with a smile on a school day! But the smile soon disappeared. As she stood slowly drying her skin in front of the long mirror in her en suite bathroom, she noticed something that didn't look right in the reflection. As her breathing increased, she wiped away the steam on the mirror to see a small baby bump start to form.

A loud gasp fell out her mouth. She ran to her room to get her cheerleading uniform, and pulled it over her head, to find that luckily, it still fit. "Why are you so shocked?" a little voice said in her head. "You knew it was going to happen." She sat on the toilet seat in shock. She was going to get kicked off the Cheerios, and that would look really bad! "I have to quit." She said to herself. She walked back into her bedroom and grabbed some spare clothes out of her closet, the she could change into once sue had taken the uniform away from her. With all the shock, she forgot the time, and was almost late for school. She grabbed her things and ran down to her car, grabbing a banana on the way, and speeded off.

She was just in time. Just as the school bell started to ring, she got inside. "Quinn!" she called down the corridor.

"Hey! How are you? Oh yeah, so sorry about last night, she kind of heard the convocation. Hey, what's in the bag?" Quinn asked, looking at the big carrier bag full of clothes. Britt looked down at her stomach, hoping that Quinn would guess what she was talking about. She didn't. "I've, er, I've got a baby bump. I need to quit the cheerios before i get kicked off!" Britt explained, slightly disappointed.

"Oh my god, that's so quick! I loved the look of my small bump. Anyway, why are you quitting today? You can't even see your bump?" she said quietly.

"Well, because if I leave it too late Coach will kick me off and I'd rather just quit." Britt said, upset. The girls walked into their first lesson and sat at their desks. Britt didn't do anything for the whole lesson; she was too worried about telling Coach she quit.

The whole morning went to slow. All Britt wanted was to get it all over and done with. So she didn't have to sit worrying through the whole morning about what Sue would say. But obviously, she didn't get what she wanted. When it was finally lunch time, britt marched straight to Sue Sylvesters office to tell the truth.

She slowly knocked on the door. "What?" Sylvester shouted. Sue looked like a sporty President, feet up on a big, oak table, trophies everywhere she looked, highly priced sweat suits, exercise machines, this was her kingdom, and she was a powerful woman. No one dare stand in her way. Britt slowly opened the door. "Oh, it's you. Take a seat Blondie, and tell me why you are here?" Britt took a deep breath and sat at the desk, head down.

"Coach Sylvester, I need to tell you something." Britt said, trying not to sound scared.

"Well, what? I don't have all day, can't you see I'm busy?" sue barked, flipping the page on her magazine.

"Busy?" Britt said sarcastically. Hormones again. She would never usually say that to sue. That's crazy!

Sue frowned. "Hey, no back chat missy! Now come on, what do you want?"

Brittney took a deep breath "Coach, I'm quitting the Cheerios." Britt could practically hear her heart beating. Did she really just say that?

Sue's face went blank. "I beg your pardon?" Sue was getting closer and closer to Brittney, face turning madder and madder "And would you like to explain why?" Britt looked down at her stomach. "Oh no, not another slut on my squad. You're lucky you quit, or I would off kicked you off. Now get out of my office. And return your uniform to me in 15 minutes pronto!"

Britt quickly got out of the office, trying not to walk into any trophies on her way out.

Britt quickly rushed to the bathroom to take off her cheerios uniform, and out on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink shirt, not to tight, she didn't want to show her baby bump straight away. As she walked out the bathroom, into the busy corridor, the stares started to hit. No one had really ever seen her in normal clothes before. People were trying to stop her to ask what was going on, but she wouldn't stop, not for anyone.

She say mike down the hall at his locker, and rushed down to him. "Mike I need to talk to you," she started.

"Hey babe, why aren't you in your uniform?" he ask. Britt was now a little nervous, he should have been the first to know, not Quinn. "I'm, er, I'm pregnant Mike, and it's yours." She said bluntly, then marched off.

"Holy crap." He said to himself, but Matt heard.

"What's up dude?" he asked.

Mike looked down the hall, searching for Britt. She had already gone. "Oh, I knocked up Brittney and now she's pregnant. Nothing much really." He said sarcastically.

"Nice move!" Matt laughed. Mike gave him a look would kill. "I mean, oh man, that's bad."

"Yeah that's right. Look, I've gotta go find Britt. I'll catch you later." Mike said as he ran down the hall to catch up with Britt.

Britt sat at the table in the cafeteria on her own. She couldn't find anyone from glee club. But she was late to lunch, because of the hold up with Sue. The she saw Mike run towards her. She really didn't want to talk about it. But what choice did she have?

"Look Britt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I swear!" he said before she had a chance to speak.

"I know, it's not just you, it's me too." Britt said looking at her baby bump, which people could see when she sat down.

"Britt, I'm going to help you through this. We are going to do this together. Ok?" Mike said grabbing Brittney's hand.

Britt got a tear in her eye and stood up and hugged Mike. "I love you."

Mike kissed her on the for head. "I love you too Britt."


	4. humiliation

Hi guys jus so u know, again, its a few weeks later now, so britt is about 10 weeks. X

Humiliation. 

Things are going well. Britt is feeling good about her pregnancy; Mike is sticking by her all the way. Not many people are noticing that she is pregnant. The whole glee club know about it, but they aren't saying too much about it to anyone. People would stare, that's for sure, but they wouldn't speak to her, or hurt her.

Britt was walking down the hall with Quinn on her left and Santana on her right. Although Quinn and Britt we no longer on the squad, she was still friends with them. "Hey, I have my first ultrasound on Friday after school." Britt said happily.

Santana smiled. "Good luck!"

"Thanks. Quinn, what's it," Britt got cut off as cold, wet slushy hitting her face. She screamed as the cold juice went down her shirt into her bra tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Oh looky here, another hoe. I can't believe it. You and mike. Wow, I never saw that coming!" a big, fat football player laughed.

"Screw you, you're such a dick!" Britt cried as she wiped the juice out of her eyes.

"Woah calm down, I don't want your waters to break, that wouldn't be good!" he sniggered.

Quinn stepped in front of Britt and slapped him round the face. "What the hell was that?" he said rubbing his face.

"Look, just go, ok?" she said annoyed.

He didn't move, he just stood there laughing.

"Move, ok. And for the record, that shirt is so 2009." Santana said, in a bitch kind of way. He laughed and walked off.

Britt was still crying, and wet. People in the corridors laughed as they walked past, and now more people knew about her pregnancy, due to what they heard from the football player. "Come on, lets go to the bathroom. I have a spare shirt in my locker, we'll get it on the way." Quinn said, signalling Santana to come to. Santana kind of looked sad. Ashamed. She sighed, and whipped the tears out of Brittney's eyes. "I am never going to do that to anyone ever again! Its harsh, I just never took the time to realize." She looked down. "Come on, lets go."

"Quinn, how did you cope?" Britt sniffled as she walked out of the toilet cubical. She had changed into a white vest top, which showed her baby bump a little more than the last shirt she was wearing.

"Well, I didn't at first. But once you get further along, and you feel the baby kick, it just makes everything better, you know?" Britt just smiled and looked down at her stomach. Britt started to cry again. Damn hormones! "Hey, look at me," Santana whispered, grabbing Britt's hand. "It's going to be ok." She hugged her and looked at Quinn for help. She wasn't really good at the whole comforting thing.

"Come on, lets go to glee club." Quinn said, trying to make a new convocation.

The girls walked into the choir room, and went and sat down on the stairs at the back. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged looks, and slowly left the group they were standing with to go and join Britt and the girls. "Hey," Mercedes smiled as she sat on a chair next to Quinn. No one said anything, and Quinn gave Mercedes a look that said, _don't say anything about Britt. _Kurt got the message as well. He broke the silence. "So, have you picked a song for this week?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do Valerie, the one Amy Winehouse did." With that, Mike and Matt walked in the door. "Mike!" Brittney shouted as she ran into his arms.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked. "Wait, weren't you wearing pink this morning?"

Britt's face dropped. "I got slushied."

"Who did it, I'll punch their face in!" he growled.

"Mike, it's fine, Quinn has already done that. You will know who it is anyway, you will see the hand mark on his cheek." She laughed.

After a few minutes of talking, Mr. Schue walked in the room, and started sorting through some papers he had on his desk. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I'll be ready in 5." He called out over his shoulder. Then he got a tap on the shoulder. "Mr. Schue," Brittney whispered.

"Oh, hey Brittney, how are you feeling?" He smiled as he spun round on his chair.

"I'm ok I suppose. Erm Mr. Schue, I'm really sorry, I've had a really rough week, and I forgot all about my song. Can I do it next week?" she said ashamed. Mr. Schue sighed and smiled.

"Britt, don't worry, its fine. Don't worry about it this time. "

Britt smiled. "Thank you, this won't happen again." She went and sat down with quinn.


	5. bonding

**Hi, sorry its been a while. Just so you know, i have a beta reader now so there shouldn't be any more punctuation mistakes. Shes great! (its FancyLaLa)**

Bonding.

After the incident with the slushy, things were starting to look up for Britt. Although she got stares as she walked down the halls, people were getting bored of baby drama in the school, and began to leave her alone.

Britt was slowly walking to the cafeteria, when she saw mike at his locker. "Mike!" she called as she ran towards him. He smiled. "You look beautiful today babe!" Britt was wearing a dark blue summer dress that dropped at her knee, with a white belt under her breasts. Her baby bump couldn't be seen, with all the flow of the dress. "Thank you! Listen, I have an ultrasound tonight after school, do you want to come? My mom is coming; I really want both of you there."

Matt looked up in shock. "Are you serious? You really want me there?" he smiled and took her hands, which were resting on her small baby bump. "Yeah, of course I want you there. We are going to see our baby." She pulled him in for a short, but loving kiss. "My mom will pick us up after school. Il meet you in the parking lot." Mike winked at her as she slowly walked towards the doors of the cafeteria. "Britt wait, i forgot something." Britt quickly walked back towards mike. "I love you." He pecked her on the lips once more, and closed his locker and walked in the opposite direction.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Britt, Mike, and Mrs. Morris walked into the maternity unit. They quickly walked up to the check in desk. "Good afternoon, I booked an appointment for my daughter with Dr. James for 4:30 today." Mrs. Morris exclaimed to the receptionist. The lady looked up and then glanced at Brittney, a little shocked to see how young she was. "Oh ok. I will need to ask you a few questions first so the doctor knows a little about you. How old are you sweetie?" Britt, looking nervous slowly answered. "16."

"How far along are you?" "Erm, I think about 10 weeks." Then she started asking all different types of personal questions like 'when did you have sex', and 'when was your last period'. Mike slowly went and sat down, feeling uncomfortable listening to them kinds of things.

Finally, they got called into the doctor's office, where all the ultrasound equipment was set up. A tall, young, fairly pretty lady greeted them as they walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. James. I will be performing your ultrasound and checkups over your pregnancy. Today, we will be doing some blood and urine tests, and you should be able to see your baby. Any questions?" Britt slowly shook her head. "Ok then, here's a gown, sample pot, you can go through the door to your left to the bathroom where you can change and use the toilet." She handed the things to Britt and smiled

"Thank you." Britt said as she walked towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Britt used the toilet, then walked over to the mirror and pulled off her dress. Her baby bump looked big today. Then realising how long she had been in there, she quickly put on the blue hospital gown and ran back into the office. "Ok, if you would like to get on the bed for me, I could have a feel of your stomach, and we can do the ultrasound ok?" "Yeah." Britt answered, a bit happier now. She climbed onto the bed and mike took her hand on her right, and Mrs. Morris sat next to her on her left. The doctor's cold hands started touching Brittney's stomach. "Yep," Dr. James smiled. "There's defiantly something in there." Britt looked at her mom and smiled, then mike kissed her on the for head. "Ok, now for the ultrasound. The gel will be quite cold." She grabbed a bottle of blue gel and squeezed what felt like half the bottle on Britt's stomach, causing her to shiver. Then the doctor turned on the machine and started moving the sensor across Britt's stomach, until an image showed up on the screen. "See, right there, that's your baby."

The three were speechless. Right there in the screen was a beautiful baby. What more could they ask for? "Isn't it just amazing?" Mrs. Morris said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Wow. It's so beautiful!" Britt whispered, looking up at mike, who also had tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to say. "Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. James asked, wiping a tear from Britt's cheek. Britt looked up a mike, and nodded. "We would love to." Mike said as he cleared his throat. The doctor smiled. "It's a girl."

Mike looked up in shock. Right there, on the screen was his little baby girl. "I love you Brittney, and our little girl." He pulled her up into a long, beautiful kiss. The kids and Mrs. Morris packed up and left the doctor's office and went to the parking lot. The ride home was full of happiness and lots of talking. "So, have you thought about names?" Mrs Morris asked.

"What about Jessie?" mike said grabbing hold of Britt's hand. She shook her head.

"No, it reminds me of St. James." "Good point. I hate that kid." The Britt's eyes lit up.

"What about Leyla?" Leyla was Brittney's favourite name ever! Mrs. Morris smiled.

"I think it's great!" she said.

Mike looked out the window, the turned back. "It's perfect. Leyla, I love it." Britt kissed mike, then they pulled up at mikes house. "Bye Britt, bye Leyla! Thanks for the ride Mrs. Morris." He shouted as he got to his front door.

"Mom, why are we at the mall?" Britt asked as they pulled into a parking space. Mrs. Morris tapped her nose and winked. "Hmm, you will see when we get in there." The girls laughed and got out the car, and into the mall. They walked down lots of different halls and corridors, until they were standing in front of the maternity store. "Oh!" Britt smiled.

"I realised that your dress is a little tight, so I thought we best make a start. Today we will get some clothes that are going to fit you until you have your next ultrasound ok?"

"Yeah, that's great!"

The girls spent so much time in that one shop. "What about this?" Britt had a white dress on which dropped at the knee, with a red cardigan and red pumps. "It's lovely. What about this" Mrs. Morris held in her hand a pair of white, elastic waist skinny jeans, and an orange hoodie.

Britt took the clothes from her mom and put them in the shopping cart. "They are great!"

By the end of their time in the maternity shop Britt had 5 pairs of pants, 6 shirts, 5 dresses and 3 pairs of shoes. And Britt was exhausted.

"Hey, do you want to grab a quick bite in the food court?" Mrs. Morris asked. Britt was really too tired to carry on through the mall. "Mom, can we just get something to eat at home please?" Mrs. Morris was concerned.

"Ok. Is there anything wrong?"

"Well to be honest, I'm really tired, and I feel kinda dizzy." Britt said rubbing her head.

"Oh don't worry honey. We will go home and you can lie down for a while." With that, Britt felt her lunch slowly start to return. She dropped her shopping bags and ran out the shop to the bathroom, which was luckily just outside the shop. "Britt?" Mrs. Morris picked up Britt's shopping and rushed into the toilet.

Britt stood at the sink washing her hands when her mom walked in. "Oh sweetie, are you ok?" she said, wiping a tear away from Britt's cheek. Britt sighed, and took the pack of breath mints her mom held out in front of her. "I'm ok I guess, just the return of the tuna and mayo salad."

"Oh don't worry sweetie, it will be over soon. The morning sickness usually ends after about 14 weeks." Britt smiled in relief.

"Let's go." She said; arms folded over her stomach.


	6. Hormones, Friends, Pain, Happiness

**Hi guys sorry its been a while xx been busy x britt is now half way through xx**

Britt walked towards her locker to put away her math book. She dropped her bag on the floor next to her and flopped back on her locker door. She was so tired. She hadn't had any sleep; she felt a weird pressure just under her stomach for the good part of a night. "Hey Britt, you ok?" Quinn said, making Britt jump. Britt held back her tears. "Yeah." She chocked resting her hands on her swollen belly. But she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Britt? What's wrong?" Quinn wiped away a tear that ran down Britt's cheek. "Come on, lets go to my car."

Britt slumped into the passenger seat on Quinn's car and rolled back the seat, holding onto her belly at the same time. "So what is it?" Quinn asked.

"I'm just really, really tired." She sobbed. Damn hormones. Quinn gently placed her hand on Britt's leg.

"Why? What's wrong?" Quinn was starting to get worried. She knew what it was like to feel the way she did, and she wanted to be there for her every step of the way.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." Britt put pressure on the part of her belly that felt strange. "I keep getting this weird feeling in my belly, like pressure for a few seconds, and then it goes. I'm kind of worried." Quinn relaxed and smiled. She knew what Britt was talking about.

"Britt, that's the baby kicking!"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Britt placed her hand on her stomach to touch her little girl. "Hey Quinn, feel there." Quinn touched Britt's stomach and smiled.

"Aw! She's strong! You just wait; you will be feeling that all the time soon!" Although being pregnant was a living hell for Quinn, she still missed the feeling of her baby kicking her from the inside. But she had to get over it. It was Britt in that position now.

"I need to show Mike." Britt smiled, grabbing her bag and opening the door.

"Hey, I'll drive you if you want. I'm going past anyway." Quinn turned the key on her car, and pulled out of the school parking lot.

The two girls pulled up on Mikes drive way. Britt jumped out of the car and ran round to Quinn's side. "Thanks Quinn." She said, pulling her into her arms.

"Hey, what for?"

"You know, for everything. You're amazing." She let go of her and grabbed her bag. "I'll ring you later." She said as she rang the door bell on Mike's big house.

Seconds later, Mike was at the door pulling his girl friend into a big, long hug. "Hey, you ok babe? I didn't see you all day today." He finally let her go and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the big marble stair case. "Yeah I'm fine, come on, I need to show you something."

Mike was confused. "Whoa, ok babe, is everything ok?" Britt smile, laid down on his bed, and pulled up her shirt. "Feel there. It's amazing." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Mike didn't know what to say. He was just amazed as he was when he saw his baby girl on the screen for the first time. Leyla gave a few gentle kicks, and then settled down. "Oh thank god!" mike pulled Brittany up into a sitting position. "That girl has been kicking me all day!" she said rubbing her sore stomach. Mike smiled and kissed Brittany on the head. "Hey, Leyla. You be good for you mommy, don't kick her to much, your making her sore already!"

Britt smiled. She loved that Mike talked to her belly like that. Then a thought popped into her head. "Mike, what do you want to do with her?" she stood up and started pacing the room, hands gently placed on her stomach. Mike sighed. "Well, I want to be part of her life. But what do you want?"

Britt got an automatic wave of relief. "Well, so do I. I want to keep her. I talked to my mom. She said she would look after her whilst I'm at school." Britt didn't know what mike was going to say. She didn't think Leyla would be living at Mike's house. Mike sighed, again. "That sounds fair. To be honest, I don't think I would cope with a baby girl in the house, and I want her to be looked after. And my parents work full time." Britt smiled and leaped into her baby daddy's arms.

"I feel so much better knowing you would be ok with it!" she kissed him on the nose and he and he laughed.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't carry you any more today, your kinda heavy!" he said playfully. She let her feet find their balance, and punched his arm. "Hey! I'm with child" she laughed.

"Ouch, that hurt!" he pouted.

"Well, pregnancy hormones have a good side to them!" Britt giggled. Mike raised his eye brow.

"Bring it!" he slipped out his bedroom door and ran down the hall. Britt smiled, and ran after him.

The two teens ran through the house to the back yard like three year olds. Mike, who was quite far ahead, ran and jumped onto the trampoline, whilst Britt, was still running out the door. Suddenly she stopped and flopped against the door frame. "Ouch, ouch, ow!" she whined. Mike froze.

"Britt!" he shouted as he ran towards her. He grabbed her and sat her down on the bench. "What is it? Is it the baby?" she winced, and grabbed her stomach. After a few deep breaths, she was ok.

"Oh, oh. Ok, it's alrite now. I think it was just her foot pressing on my bladder. I'm ok." She smiled, and stood up, still a little shaky.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" Mike said grabbing her hand.

"Well, I was going to catch a bus home, but I could really use a ride." She really didn't want to be on a bus with a bunch of strangers, grabbing her stomach every five minutes.

"Sure, no problem babe."

******comment please*******

**And also ,, thankyoy for all the great comments xx**

**And sorry about the grammer, it will be updated, as soon as my beta gets back to me **** hope you enjoy my stories, and stay tuned **


End file.
